


Fancy Limo

by LizFreemen



Category: Pink Floyd, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, M/M, Male Slash, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizFreemen/pseuds/LizFreemen
Summary: Roger and Nick decided to have some fun in Nick’s Ferrari.
Relationships: Roger Waters/Nick Mason
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Fancy Limo

**Author's Note:**

> We need more Roger/Nick :((( because there’s not enough:(  
> And thanks for supporting:) cuz I know I suck at writing

Roger and nick decided to have some fun in nick’s car

——————————————

Roger climbing front to back into the backseat of Nick’s Ferrari, this fancy car seems a bit too small for him, not to Nick though, this limousine suits him very well.  
“Come sit back here with me,Nick.” Said Roger, with a cent of coquettish between his words ,or he’s trying to sounds flirty.

“I’m still driving,” said Nick from the driver’s seat, driving in a quite slow speed,  
He is still trying to find a more hidden place, he doesn’t want anything to interrupt his time with Rog , or let anyone find out what they are doing, in a more simple way.  
The dusk was coming early. Due to the heavy rain in morning pouring till afternoon, there was no tangerine sunsets but clouds and gloaming sky. They’re driving near a river, Nick decide to get down beside the river , but he just can’t find a way down.

“C’mon, we’ve been driving for hours! “ Roger can’t wait, it’s such a opportunity for them to get alone in these busy days, away from work and irritating bandmates...

“No we’re only been out about 40minutes,” as he finishes his words,he see a slope leads to riverside. Nick speed up and head towards there, he parked near the river braked to a halt and switched off. Stops aside the highway. Across the river is full of trees and grass —a woods, so there’ll be no one watching them from across.

“Finally!” Roger shouted,  
leaning forward to the front whispering his lust into Nick’s ear while Nick unbuckles his seat belt. Roger sit back in the middle of the backseats, arms open wide as a invitation , Nick turn facing him and slowly climbing onto him, straddling on Roger’s lap. With his arms around Roger’s neck, placing small kisses on his lips. Roger grabbing Nick’s waist to hold him tightly, then sharing a long,sloppy kiss, He can’t wait as well, greedily licking Roger’s lower lip, wanting for more. Nick let Roger’s tongue slip into his mouth, while soft moans escapes from the gaps. Two of them like hungry beasts biting each other, passion of lust driving both heating up.  
Roger slide one hand into Nick’s soft hair,pulling him closer as he heard those lovely humming. Their breaths getting heavier, tangled, pulling on each other’s cloth, Roger broke the kiss and look at his bandmate,eyes locked,full of loving and needs. Roger feel his cheeks grew red. Nick looks gorgeous,a flush of excitement crept over his face, breathing heavily with a dizzy look in his green eyes . Roger wants to keep this moment forever . Nick nuzzled in the corner of his neck,licking and nibbles,like a clinging puppy who’s in need of love. Nick let Roger push him down on the seats, letting Roger continue another passionate kiss while unbutton his own trousers, his already hard so did Roger , he can tell by looking at his jeans. Roger place his one hand around Nick’s cock, rubbing slowly while sucking on Nick’s neck,

“You better not leaving any marks,” Nick said while panting, trying his best to unbutton Roger’s shirt. Roger didn’t reply, instead he biting harder on his neck while jerking him off at a slow pace, teasing him.

Both removing their clothes, now with Nick only wearing his socks and shoes, and Roger’s jeans around his thighs and topless. With Nick’s ankles resting beside Roger’s hip, he’s wanting it but still feeling nervous. Roger lean to the front seat reaching his bag to get the lube,

“ You ready?” Roger said while fingers rubbing Nick’s entrance, Nick nods as respond.  
He couldn’t care more, but this limo is a bit too small for two of them. Roger is a big guy, there’s no space for him to stretch, so he bent down pulling closer to each other,with Nick’s legs around Roger’s waist and one arm around his neck and another on his shoulder. The sudden rough moves of Roger’s fingers makes him feeling tumble, telling himself to relax. Roger wonders what was going through the drummer’s head, Nick who’s biting down his lower lip with his eyes closed. Gorgeous.

Roger slowly pushing himself into the smaller man beneath him, Nick’s eyes remains shut, lips parted while moaning softly. Roger kept in a careful rhythm for Nick to get used to the feeling, some time speeding up to tease him, he love those little noises his drummer made, he can’t resist them,just makes him want to pin him down and fuck him as hard as he can.

“Roger...”  
Nick look at him with his lovely eyes half opened,flashing with seductive sparks. He knows what that means, he’s asking for more. Roger speed up with powerful thrust while kissing him forcefully, he took a free hand to grab Nick’s waist pulling them closer with the rhymes. Nick moaned into Roger’s mouth. With Roger’s rough moves, smells of leathers and sweats are stimulating Nick’s nerves, greedily breathing the thin air inside this small limo. His nails digging into the bassist’s flesh ,leaving scratch marks all over his bandmate’s back. Roger whispering his name into his ear, Nicholas, people don’t really call him by his full name usually, but with Roger using a sexy voice whispering it slowly and quietly just sends shivers down his spine. Roger quickly placed a kiss on his flushed cheek, then he suddenly stops.

Nick opens his eyes, full of confusion.

“Say the magic words, Nicky boy. “  
His long caramel brown hair sticks on his face and neck by sweats, teasing him with one hand grasp hard on his waist.

“Don’t stop..”  
Nick feel himself flushing harder, he’s very close,and the sudden stop makes him feel a bit uncomfortable , Roger is big.

“Beg me.” Roger said with a smirk on his face,

“...Fuck me harder.” Nick said while covering his eyes by one hand, “Or you’ll walk yourself home when we finish.” “...Please.”

“Good boy.” Pinched his ass before continues his rough moves.

Nick began to tense up and crying out Roger’s name louder, his breath rasping in his heaving chest. They’re both close to climax, Nick pulling Roger harder and closer, limbs all hanging around his bandmate.  
Roger destroy the atmosphere with the most inappropriate question,

  
“ Can I cum inside you? Cuz I don’t want to smudge your car seats.”

  
“ What? Who cares! Just fuck me already-“  
Roger is really good at ruin the mood, Nick though. Hitting Roger by his heels for retaliate.

“ I can’t take it anymore,I’m very close,” Nick said with muddle breath, felt his body tens up.

Roger’s move becomes rather roughly and violent, rapidly thrusting Nick’s sensitive body. Nick moaning like a slut as he came over between their bodies without even a touch by Roger . His body shuddering from such an intense climax,grabbing Roger’s head by both hand and pulling him into a raging wet kiss. Roger filling his filth deep inside Nick, muffled his cry in their mouth.   
Roger pull out when they both couldn’t take it anymore, cuddling exhaustedly, both panting heavily.  
When they caught their breath back,Roger dig his fingers inside Nick’s ass to clear out his filths from his drummer’s body.Some dripping down,stained on the leather seat.

“ Fuck.. I stained your car.”

“Just wipes it away from there..” Nick said with a sleepy voice, slowly getting up when he thought that he still need to drive them home. Handing Roger a pack of tissues.

After dressing up again, Nick walked outside the car and it was already really dark. Clouds are gone and sky is quite clear, sounds of winds blowing through leafs by the river is very soothing. Roger joined him,chilling while one arm around his shoulder pulling him closer and sharing a kiss.

“ Wanna head back?” Asked Roger,

“ Sure, but you drive. Because I’m tired.” Said Nick,yawning,

“ Fine, lazy ass.” He slapped Nick’s ass while his getting inside his car,

“ You’re not the one being fucked. Drive us home, and don’t crash my limo.” Nick lay down on the backseat trying to have some rest.

On the road is peaceful, Roger looks back to check on how’s his partner doing, Nick is sleeping with one arm under his head while snoring quietly, street lights slightly lit up his face. Very soothing,Roger thought , they both had a very good time.


End file.
